CANDLES
by Iracomprometida78
Summary: AidouxZero Au fanfic.Fluff and randon stuff.


CANDLES

-Iracomprometida78-

CHAPTER ONE

.

.

.

He held his breath, making a fool of himself when he introduced his own presence inside the room. Chewing his lip, almost drowning blood out. It was an uncomfortable feeling when all eyes were set over him. But, as he knew there was nothing he could do about it. Kaname had obliged and put a final order over his shoulders.

"H-hello everyone!" Aidou quickly gave up at the squealing of many students in the classroom. "As you all know. I had being transferred to the Day Class for half my semester in Cross Academy. Is more like some kind of exchange of student body."

_This is going to be so irritating! I could have enjoyed, but Kaname-sama ordered me to take a close look at that bastard. Well, there is nothing I can do at this point. _

"Welcome to our class Aidou-kun,. You can take a seat anywhere you want."

As if sensing the frustration from his insides, he gazed up front meeting sharp eyes. The heavy steps toward the sear he was obliged to take for the sake of the order made his stomach ache. He concluded nothing more from the look Kiryuu gave him the instant he sat next to him.

"What are you doing?"

"M-me?" He forced a smile on his face. "Sitting next to you. Since you're the only person I actually know from this place I concluded that-"

"I meant, what are you doing in the Day Class if you're not permitted here?"

"Cross and Kaname-sama said they wanted to experiment a closer relationship between human and vampires." He forced his smile to get a little more cheerful, but somehow it kept twitching. "I-I really don't had an option in this situation. Ka-Kaname same ordered me strictly."

"Right."

Zero held his precarious eyes over every moment Aidou did something. It got under Aidou's skin just the fact of having those disgusting eyes over him. And having to get this close to him was the most infuriating most of all. He was the one person he desired to eliminate with his bare hands-The so disrespectful, annoying, Zero Kiryuu.- The one and only type that made Kaname-sama angry.

When he held a hand to take notes, The only thing he surpassed to do under that paper was to draw a disfigured cartoon of what represented the image of Zero Kiryuu.

_Die. You disrespectful, bastard…_

He was too busy drawing insults around the figure to notice anything around.

And then a voice held him in a state of shock. His pencil still in between his fingers. A dark whisper, and hot breathing behind his ear made every particle of his body to ache in horror.

"I might have a very bad taste in art, but…"

The voice paused, watching more closely the drawing.

"You aren't a very good drawer." Zero blinked and without warning smacked Aidou's head, making the blonde to hiss in pain. "Next time try to draw something more _realistic._ You will not go nowhere without my supervision. Vampire."

Aidou held a irritated smirk over his face. Zero simply held him with a precarious look. As much as he refused in his insides to be near this vampire, this was his opportunity to investigate more closely the young hunter. This would precisely help Kaname to find more information.

"I really don't like you, Kiryuu."

Without warning Zero pulled his wrist, forcing Aidou to look him closely. A almost invisible smile appeared under Zero's lip.

"You have not option, Vampire." His voice grew serious. "You are already assigned to the same room as mine. I promised Cross to cooperate, but you will be under my watch."

The young vampire simply stood silent. During the whole time he couldn't help ,but to notice he had no way to enjoy his fans that constantly yelled his name. But, the mere presence of the vampire who pulled his coat to direct him to the same direction broke any magic his soul and mind had felt at the moment.

"I'm not moving!"

Let's go, class is over." Aidou simply responded by crossing his arms. "You want to play games, Vampire? Fine by me."

He couldn't do anything when Zero carried him like a bag of potatoes. Highly insulted and humiliated his cheeks colored with crimson color. Zero didn't care at all at the odd looks he received from the few people he crossed to the way to his room. And as if he could sense the movements of refusal did nothing but make him giggle a little over the stupid vampire.

"Here we are." Zero announced, throwing Aidou inside the room and closing the door sharply. "Now listen, Beast."

"No! Now you listen Kiryuu!" Aidou lost it, he was already tired of his unfair treatment. "I will not let you treat me like this. I'm like anyone else! So -"

"Shut up." Zero said irritated, not amused at all. "See that bed over the corner, that's your bed. Don't touch anything. And don't you even dare tp get out of this room without me."

"Do you really think I would attack every human in this place like a level-E."

Zero smiled darkly.

"No, but I'm not taking my chances."

With those words Aidou went to his new _corne_r.

Aidou simply took his backpack, taking out what he called "The Bastard's Sketches." A special drawing book dedicated to his hatred towards the hunter. After the long hours of drawing another disfigured Zero. He glared to where the hunter was placing some of his things inside a drawer. Zero simply glanced and smirked.

"What, are you going t draw me naked this time?" His jokes got a wrong idea to Aidous head. "After all am I not your drawing model?"

_Kiryuu. Naked…GAH!_

"_L-like right! I will never draw such a disgusting creature like you!" His face said the contrary. "The only person I would draw and I will offer for it to be my model would be Kaname-sama. He is the total opposite of you. Imperfection."_

"Hmp. Says the bastard that likes to draw me during classes."

"Hmp!"

Zero shook his head laughing. Aidou felt a chilly feeling with that sound, since he had never expect such sound from the hunter. Still, he went back to his drawing, putting a mustache over the imperfect cartoon.

THANKS FOR READING


End file.
